


My Snippets Of Sonyakhov

by TheOther53



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOther53/pseuds/TheOther53
Summary: These are just a bunch of one shots.





	My Snippets Of Sonyakhov

Dolokhov tightened his grip on Sonya, kissing along her neck, "I love you," he whispered into her neck.

Sonya gingerly took her hair down, her hair ran down her back, some onto to Dolokhov chest, she moved her head slightly, and kissed the nape of his neck.

Dolokhov unbuttoned his uniform, slipping it in to the floor, he slipped off Sonya's blouse, leaving her in just her bra and skirts.

Sonya blushed, kissing him, leaning back onto her bed ever so slightly, wrapping her legs around him.

Dolokhov kissed her all over, "I love you. I love you," he whispered over and over into her skin. 

Sonya placed gentle kisses on his chest, he was arm against her, his large frame almost completely covering her small one.

 

\---New Lowkey Snippet----

Dolokhov put an arm on Sonya's shoulder, watching his friends and family file out of the reception, "I say we head home, and change into those robes Natasha got us."

Sonya nodded, placing a hand on her husbands cheek.

The ride home for the two was oddly silent, Dolokhov kept glancing at Sonya, placing the occasional hand on her shoulder.

Sonya walked into her house, her hand fumbling the buttons on her wedding gown. She slipped off her dress, putting on her gown.

Dolokhov had changed out in the car, he had gotten good at changing in cars from long trips with Anatole in high school. He smiled at Sonya in the robe, "You look stunning," he picked her up, wrapping arms around her.

Sonya wrapped her legs around him, putting her forehead against his. Sonya kissed him, Dolokhov kissed back, putting a hand in her hair, taking her bun down.

Dolokhov laid Sonya down on their bed, pulling the tie in her robe.

\---New Snippet----  
Sonya wore only a loose nightgown, that was already slipping off her shoulders exposing parts of her chest, and all of her collarbone. 

Dolokhov had slipped off his jacket and shirts, he stared  slightly at his girlfriend.

Sonya put her hands on his chest, kissing him closely, Dolokhov wrapped his arms around her, slipping down her nightgown, Sonya wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, refusing to let go. 

Dolokhov carried Sonya to their room, laying her down on their bed, smirking slightly.  
\---Snippet---  
Sonya felt a hand on her back, "Fedya," she whispered, blushing.

Dolokhov played with her zipper, slipping it down her back, "Sonya," he whispered, kissing her neck.

Sonya slipped the dress off her shoulders, kissing him lightly. She slipped off his coat, taking off his belt, because you know, swords aren't sexy when they are in your leg.

Dolokhov laid down, pulling Sonya with him, kissing her collarbone.

\--Snippet---

Sonya broke the kiss, almost immediately kissing her love once more.

Dolokhov pulled at the hair tie in Sonya's hair. His shirt had been removed minutes ago. Sonya put her hands on his chest. Dolokhov tenderly pulled Sonya closer to him, pulling at the hem of her shirt. Sonya slipped it off, blushing. The two quickly pulled apart when the door swung open.

Natasha stood, wide eyed, "Marya!" she ran, going for her godmother.

"I knew I shoulder have come. I can't believe I let myself talk you into it," he muttered, sitting on the bed.

Sonya put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. You weren't expecting things to escalator so quickly."

Dolokhov nodded, putting an arm around her, his warm finger burning against her cold and bare arm and back.

Marya stormed in, her arms crossed, "Sonya! What do you think you are doing?"

Sonya stood up, "Marya! Please. I promise, we weren't doing anything."

Marya sighed. She had no purpose not to believe Sonya, she has never lied to her before, but everything made it look like she was, "What were you doing?"

Sonya looked down, "We were kissing."

Dolokhov looked up, "She's not wrong."

Marya glanced at Natasha, and then back at the two, "Well don't."

Dolokhov stood up, putting a hand on Sonya's arm. Sonya was a dark red, and tears were falling, "Is kissing not something any set of people who are so madly in love allowed to do, so why should be not allowed to."

Sonya looked up, she had never heard him so caring, compassionate and deep.

Marya looked at the two, "I can't really argue with that."

Natasha looked upset, "But Marya-"

"But nothing Natasha. Sonya isn't a child. She can chose whom she busies herself with."

Natasha sighed, storming out of the room, Marya closed the door behind them.

"Now," Dolokhov smirked.  
\--Last One---  
Sonya smiled, feeling Dolokhov's lips against her spine, "Babe," she whispered.

Dolokhov kissed all over her body, causing Sonya to moan slightly, "I love you," he rolled over and pulled her on top of him.

The two put their hands in each other's hair, sharing a kiss. Dolokhov put a hand on her stomach, her skin warm against his hand. Dolokhov kissed from her lips down to her chest. 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> These are all from my Wattpad, TheOther53.  
> These are all my lowkey smut.


End file.
